Etude des synthèses
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, GeorgGustav] Trente fragments, toutes les couleurs ou leur abscence, ombre ou lumière. Au fil des années et des notes de musique, au fil de nos mains et de nos baisers.
1. Au commencement

Au début, ça n'était pas grand-chose, juste quelques regards de temps en temps. Pendant un concert ou une interview, un shooting ou simplement quand ils étaient dans leur appartement.

Puis il est arrivé un moment où chaque occasion était bonne pour l'observer, et quand bien même il n'y avait pas d'occasion, il y avait toujours un moment où son regard finissait sur lui, détaillant ses cheveux longs, ses yeux rieurs et étroits, le renflement léger sous son menton, ses mains et les cals sur ses doigts…

Il n'essayait pas de se convaincre d'arrêter. Après tout, c'étaient juste des regards, et rien de plus, pas vrai ?

Ça a commencé à devenir plus gênant quand il s'est mis à chercher son regard, essayant de croiser ses yeux bleu-vert, et détournant les siens dès qu'il y arrivait.

Mais l'autre n'avait pas de doutes, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis suffisament longtemps pour que des regards ne veuillent plus rien dire, pour qu'ils n'aient plus à en chercher la signification. Et il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, sans se poser de questions, il se contentait de le regarder et d'espérer qu'il le regarde en retour.

C'est à ce moment là que les choses avaient commencé à déraper.

Il avait fini par ne plus l'observer, pour le détailler franchement, comptant ses grains de beauté, remarquant les légères éraflures qu'il se faisait en se rasant, notant les nouvelles ampoules sur ses doigts, pour en arriver enfin à se concentrer sur ses lèvres, sur ses légères gerçures, sur sa manière de mordre l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, sur sa façon de garder la bouche légèrement entrouverte quand il écoutait quelque chose qui l'amusait, prêt à rire.

Un jour, il s'était rendu compte avec effarement qu'il voulait l'embrasser, qu'il voulait connaître son goût et sa douceur, qu'il voulait ses baisers, encore plus qu'il avait voulu ses regards.

Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux cependant, sans baisser la tête et sans mordre ses lèvres, il regardait les siennes, encore, sans ressentir le dégoût qu'il aurait du s'inspirer, sans vraiment réussir à s'en vouloir.

Il le regardait, frissonnant, et attendait avec impatience et curiosité le moment où il voudrait encore plus.


	2. Mathématique des lettres

"G+G", a-t-il marqué dans un coin de la lettre qu'il envoie à Gustav depuis la  
campagne allemande, chez sa grand-mère, alors qu'ils ont 13 ans.  
Gustav ne cesse de caresser le recoin de papier léger, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas étaler le crayon, observant les lettres dix fois gommées puis réécrites. En bas de la lettre, Georg a écrit "bises" avant de gommer le "s", qui reste incrusté dans le papier ; et il ne se lasse pas de repasser son doigt sur le léger creux.

"G+G", grave Georg du bout de son canif, le menton de Gustav calé sur son épaule, son rire doux dans son oreille, sous la bruine légère du début de soirée. Ils sont à genoux sur le banc devant le conservatoire, la basse de Georg à côté d'eux et les baguettes de Gustav dans son sac posé à leurs pieds.  
Avec hésitation, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, le petit blond tend les doigts et caresse la cavité grossière. La main de Georg, plus large, se pose sur la sienne, chaude et calleuse, et les lèvres de Gustav effleurent le lobe de son oreille, une, deux fois, comme il murmure quelque chose.  
Le Georg adolescent frisonne, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la pluie.

"G+G", reçoit Gustav deux ans plus tard sur son portable, alors qu'ils ont 16 ans et que Georg vient de changer de numéro, l'ancien ayant été divulgué à leurs premières fans. Il avait dit lui envoyer un texto, juste pour l'informer du nouveau, et pourtant le batteur passe un long moment à regarder l'écran, juste comme ça. Juste pour se souvenir.  
Il répond, tard dans la nuit. "G+G ?"  
Il a du mal à s'endormir, la faible lumière du cellulaire éclairant son oreiller, les lèvres contre le micro du téléphone, attendant une réponse qui n'est jamais venue.

"G+G", lui écrit Georg sur le poignet alors qu'ils sont censés marquer leurs noms sur leurs gobelets, dans le Starbucks où ils ont échoué, aux Etats-Unis. Gustav fourre aussitôt sa main dans sa poche, cachant le graffiti, avant de noter rapidement son nom sur le récipient en carton et de donner le feutre à Bill. Il file à côté du bassiste qui attend sa boisson, un drôle de petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Plus tard, alors qu'ils quittent le café, il fourre dans la poche de son ami son ticketde caisse, sur lequel il a écrit "G+G Ø"

"G+G", murmure la voix du brun sur une vidéo qu'il trouve sur son appareil photo, une vidéo sombre qui ne montre que son sourire et une mèche de cheveux. Il ne se souvient pas avoir vu Georg l'utiliser, mais il se rend compte qu'il lui a effectivement prêté, lorsqu'ils prenaient le métro, soi-disant pour regarder les photos, et qu'il lui avait rapidement tourné le dos.  
Il s'en veut d'avoir toujours été si naïf, et en veut à Georg de se moquer de lui ainsi, mais il n'efface pas la vidéo.

« G+G », fait-il sur un ton de reproche au bassiste qui se trouve dans l'encadrement de le porte de la chambre d'hôtel. « Alors ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais aimé les mathématiques », fait Georg avec un ton d'enfant pris en faute.  
« Mais tu aimais bien la psychologie. »  
« C'est pas une histoire de psycho. C'est une histoire d'amour. »

Gustav le hait de pouvoir dire ça sur un ton aussi badin, de pouvoir le dire tout court, et se hait de trembler à ses mots.

« On est pas que des lettres, d'abord. On est pas une équation mathématique. »  
« Mmh… » marmonne le bassiste, les yeux rivés sur le graffiti sur le poignet du blond, et qu'il n'a pas pensé à enlever. Il tend la main, et puis, plus rapide que Gustav qui a surpris son regard et éloigne son bras, saisit son poignet. Du bout des doigts, il effleure les lettres qui les représentent.

« Georg + Gustav…c'est vieux. Tu l'as encore, cette lettre ? »  
« Elle est au feu depuis longtemps. »  
« Gus… »  
« Oh, O.K., elle est dans ma chambre à Magdeburg, sous mon lit. Elle a pas bougé depuis 7 ans. »

Le bassiste rit, sans moquerie.

« C'est bon…toi, je parie que tu n'as rien gardé de moi. »  
Sourire mystérieux. Georg tire son portefeuille de sa poche et l'ouvre, puis en extirpe un petit papier fin, un peu glacé, un peu jauni par le temps. Un petit papier de Kinder chocolat.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est celui du 14 février ? »  
« Mmh…tu m'avais marqué ça, tu te souviens ? »

Il le retourne, et sur la surface vierge de l'emballage, il y a marqué "G+G,ILD"

Les doigts de Gustav se posent sur les lettres.

« Gus und Geo…Ich Liebe Dich. »

Leurs doigts se touchent, mine de rien, et Georg laisse les siens remonter sur le poignet du batteur, et l'attrape avant de le tirer vers lui.

« Viens. »

"G+G", grave un Georg de 20 ans sur un banc, au crépuscule, dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui ne les connaît pas. Gustav, debout à côté du banc qu'ils ont déniché, le regarde faire, sceptique. Il le voit finir le second G, chasser la sciure des rainures créées, et continuer à graver dans le bois. Intrigué, il se penche, notant mécaniquement que Georg a la chair de poule, là où son souffle balaie sa nuque.

Le bassiste trace d'abord deux traits parallèles, puis un "inférieur à" et un trois. Il fronce les sourcils, se recule un instant, et Gustav demande :

« G+G égal inférieur à trois ? Si on est que deux, c'est un peu normal…je savais que tu n'aimais pas les maths, mais… »  
« Abruti. C'est un cœur. »

Attrapant le batteur par la nuque, il le met à sa hauteur, traçant le symbole de la pointe de son canif.

« Geo und Gus…gleich…liebe. »

Les lèvres de Georg, trop près de sa joue, sont sèches et fraîches, et étonnement douces contre les siennes. Leurs bouches se cherchent un instant, leurs yeux se ferment, et Gustav entend le canif tomber, sent les mains calleuses contre ses joues, enserrant son visage, et il se maudit d'avoir attendu si longtemps.  
Juste un instant, et soudain, plus rien n'importe vraiment.

Il n'est plus rien, même plus ce garçon de 19 ans, sur un banc, même plus celui de 14 ans qui, 5 ans plus tôt, était avec le même garçon, dans la même situation. Il n'est même pas un mot, même pas un prénom, même pas une lettre.

Ou s'il est quelque chose, il n'est que ça.

Juste une lettre qui se confond avec une autre. Juste une lettre sur du papier ou sur un banc, sur sa peau et dans son cœur.  
Une lettre, deux lettres, une lettre -la même.

C'est amplement suffisant.


	3. Scoop

« SCOOP ! Tokio Hotel : amours interdites ! », titrait le magazine.  
Et en dessous, en plus petit : « Georg et Gustav : une relation qui dure ! »  
Accompagné d'une photo floue, pixellisée, mais où l'on pouvait reconnaître néanmoins le bassiste et le batteur serrés l'un contre l'autre, apparament en pleine discussion, se souriant et se regardant dans les yeux.  
La photo, jugea Gustav, avait été prise aux Etats-Unis. Le magazine annonçait plus de photos en page 12, mais le batteur n'eut même pas le temps de tendre la main que David saisissait la revue et l'agitait sous leur nez.

« Mais à quoi vous pensiez ?! »  
Gustav chercha le regard de Georg, mais ce dernier était rivé sur David qui semblait vouloir les fusiller de ses yeux.  
« Eh bien, je me disais qu'il faisait froid, et que je boirais bien un café. »  
Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue tandis que Georg souriait innocemment à leur manager.

Manager qui soupira et laissa retomber le journal à scandale.

« J'en ai rien à faire de qui vous vous tapez, mais ne vous affichez pas ! »  
« On ne s'affichait pas ! »  
« Oh, c'est pas ce qu'on dirait. » fit la voix lointaine de Bill qui était affalé sur une chaise, le magazine entre les mains, apparament captivé par la page 12.

Les photos étaient d'aussi mauvaise qualité que celle de la couverture, et du même acabit : juste deux garçons proches qui discutaient sur un banc, à New York.  
Excepté deux clichés.  
Sur le premier, le visage de Georg était caché par un rideau de cheveux chatains, et dissimulait l'expression de Gustav, sa main posée sur son épaule. Sur le suivant, les doigts de Gustav venaient balayer les mèches, dévoilant à l'objectif leurs bouches floues mais distinctement collées l'une à l'autre.

Il y eut un silence pendant qu'ils lisaient les légendes accompagnant les photos.

« On ne peut même pas publier de démenti », gémit David en s'effondrant sur une chaise.  
« Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de Tom ou de Bill. »  
« Georg a raison », approuva le guitariste. « Et puis, désolé de vous dire ça, les mecs, mais ça fait vendre. »  
« Ils ont aussi leurs fans… »  
« Les fans n'achètent pas nos CD que pour notre physique –ce serait cher payé pour quelques photos. »  
« Et pour ce qu'il y a comme photos de Geo et Gus…non, Dave, les gens oublieront vite. »

Leur manager sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais son cellulaire sonna. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il regarda le numéro et sortit de la pièce pour répondre.

Un ange passa pendant que Bill continuait de feuilletter la revue, Tom tapant sur ses genoux, et les G's debout à côté d'eux, aucun n'osant troubler le silence qui s'était installé.

« Bon » reprit le dreadé, « qu'est ce que vous comptez dire ou faire ? »  
« Aucune idée. On va se contenter de répondre aux questions, je pense. »  
« Quelle bande d'enfoirés. » lâcha le chanteur « On est jamais tranquilles. »  
Ils s'entre-regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Bill pouffa de rire, bien vite suivi par Tom, puis Gustav, et Georg. Ils rirent ensemble, et les deux aînés s'assirent à côté de leurs amis.  
« Putain. Et c'est pas fini…maintenant on va avoir une nouvelle question rituelle aux interviews…"Avez-vous été choqués en apprenant la relation de vos amis, blablabla…" »

Les jumeaux soupirèrent en chœur, et les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

« D'ailleurs, oui…ça vous pose un problème ? »  
« Tu rêves ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! »  
« C'est pas comme si on était pas au courant », fit Tom en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Les mecs, on se connaît depuis presque six ans, et on vit dans le même appartement… »  
« Et on vous a entendus casser la latte du lit de Gustav, le mois dernier. Georg, tu ris vraiment très fort, quand tu veux. » ajouta Bill avec un sourire identique.

Ils rirent à nouveau.

« Et…l'homosexualité en elle-même ? »  
Tom ricana, et Bill haussa un sourcil.

« Les bruits que vous faites couvrent les notres, apparament… »  



	4. Rituels

A l'époque, il n'avait même pas 15 ans, et Georg les aurait l'an prochain. Il faisait encore froid, en hiver, à Magdeburg. Ils étaient dans le même collège, mais pas dans la même classe ; ils vivaient dans la même ville, mais pas dans le même quartier.

Georg prenait le bus, tous les matins, et descendait un arrêt plus tôt, presque en face de chez Gustav. Il l'attendait, enfoui dans son écharpe, et ils marchaient ensemble en silence, dans le froid et dans la nuit.

Les journées étaient courtes ; ils partaient dans le noir pour revenir dans le noir.

Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception. C'était au mois de février, et Georg attendait en face de la maison de son ami, sur l'autre trottoir. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Gustav sortit, emmitouflé dans son manteau, le crâne avalé par un bonnet en laine. Georg étouffa un sourire dans son col.

Lorsque son ami l'eut rejoint de l'autre côté de la rue, il le salua avant de jeter un œil derrière lui. Aucune fenêtre exposée vers eux n'était éclairée. Rapidement, Gustav se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, baissa légèrement l'écharpe de son vis-à-vis, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Georg sourit et pressa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était un de leurs petits rituels matinaux. Après qu'ils aient vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls, ils échangeaient un bref baiser, les lèvres encore sucrées du lait de leur petit-déjeuner, les joues encore marquées par leurs draps, les cheveux encore un peu en bataille. Et Gustav retombait sur ses pieds, rajustait ses lunettes sur son nez et son sac sur son dos, et ils partaient en silence.

Le collège n'était pas loin, un quart d'heure à pied sans se presser. Ils marchaient côte à côte, regardant leurs respirations former de petits nuages de buée dans l'air froid du mois de février.

« J'ai froid aux doigts. » fit Gustav au bout d'un moment, agitant ses mains pourtant gantées. Le froid filtrait par les mailles, mordant les cals et les ampoules.  
« Met-les dans tes poches. »  
« Je ne peux pas. »

Le petit blond s'arrêta, observant ses doigts, puis un point imprécis, dans le vague. Georg fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
« J'ai un truc dans mes poches…enfin… »  
« C'est quoi ? »

La pénombre l'empêchait de voir correctement, mais il aurait parié que Gustav était en train de rougir.

« Ca va fondre alors, je te le donne maintenant. Mon Dieu, c'est niais, pardon… »

Georg crut que c'était lui qui allait fondre, plutôt.

Gustav lui tendait une petite barre de chocolat Kinder. Avec un petit graffiti dessus.  
Son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait et relisait le petit mot de son ami. Et à côté, il y avait un tout, tout petit cœur.

Il leur restait assez de temps. Ils n'auraient qu'à courir,et puis voilà.  
Il commença à déballer la petite barre de chocolat. Puis, soigneusement, il plia l'emballage et le glissa dans la poche de son jean.

Georg cassa un morceau de la barre, et le croqua. Le chocolat fondit aussitôt contre ses lèvres qu'il lécha rapidement. Il frissonna légèrement.

« Merci, » fit-il doucement, « je ne croyais pas que tu le ferais. »

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait demandé à Gustav, à moitié en blaguant, de lui offrir un cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin. Le blondinet avait protesté, et ne l'avait apparemment pas du tout pris au sérieux.

Apparemment.

Georg prit le dernier morceau de chocolat et le laissa se ramollir contre son palais. Il rangea le reste de la petite tablette dans le papier d'aluminium, et la plaça en sécurité dans sa poche. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais se ravisa. Il se tourna vers Gustav qui l'attendait, tête baissée, à moitié caché dans son cache-nez et son bonnet.

« Merci. » répéta Georg.

Il enlaça son ami, les mais autour de sa taille –ou ce qui devait être sa taille sous les couches de laine- et chercha silencieusement ses lèvres des siennes.

Elles n'avaient plus le goût de sucre et d'innocence que leur donnait le lait. Elles étaient sèches, froides, comme le nez de Gustav lorsqu'il effleura le sien, alors qu'il inclinait sa tête. Georg embrassa sa bouche une, deux fois, avant de la sentir s'ouvrir sous la sienne. Gustav prit une brusque respiration, et se rapprocha de lui, poussant un léger gémissement quand leurs langues se touchèrent.

C'était timide et maladroit –leurs dents se cognèrent, leurs cœurs battaient plus vite, leurs mains ne savaient pas vraiment où se poser. Ca n'était pas vraiment la première fois, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais ils ne s'embrassaient jamais à l'extérieur, et ils ne s'étaient pas souvent embrassés auparavant.

C'était différent que d'embrasser une fille, mais, décida Georg, c'était beaucoup mieux.

Sa bouche avait un goût de chocolat, et ses lèvres aussi. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Gustav vint lécher du bout de sa langue, timidement, le recoin de ses lèvres, cherchant les derniers souvenirs de la petite barre Kinder.

Leurs yeux se rouvrirent et se regardèrent un instant avant que le plus jeune ne sursaute.

« On va être en retard ! »

Georg cilla et opina. Ils marchèrent rapidement sur quelques pas, puis il saisit la main de Gustav dans la sienne, et le tira pour qu'ils commencent à courir.

Les réverbères s'étaient éteints pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, et petit à petit, alors qu'ils couraient, le soleil commença à se lever. 


	5. Point d'ébullition

L'eau déborde de la baignoire, coulant sur l'épais tapis de la salle de bain. Un nouveau flot mousseux glisse le long de l'émail et vient s'éclater au sol. Georg vient de se jeter sur Gustav, l'embrassant profondément.

Sa langue fouille sa bouche, ses dents mordent ses lèvres, lui arrachant un gémissement assourdi par un nouveau baiser, qui envoie une vague brûlant de désir dans le bas-ventre de Gustav. Son dos colle aux carreaux froids du mur, s'en éloignant brutalement comme Georg commence à sucer son cou, lui faisant presque mal, marquant et mordant.

Ils sont tous deux complètement trempés, les cheveux de Georg collant à son cou et à sa nuque. Ils échangent des baisers mouillés, bouches ouvertes et langues mêlées. L'eau est tiède autour d'eux, de leurs corps chauds et avides. Elle caresse le corps de Gustav en même temps que les mains du bassiste.

Ils tremblent presque de désir, trop excités pour se calmer.

Gustav laisse sa main glisser dans l'eau, cherchant le sexe gonflé de son partenaire, qu'il saisit avec avidité, reprenant le dessus sur Georg et commençant à le masturber. L'aîné se cambre et halète, mordant le cou du batteur, qui resserre son étreinte sur le membre gorgé de sang.

Georg halète, le visage caché dans le creux du cou de Gustav, respirant bruyamment et de façon saccadée. A son tour, il va chercher du bout des doigts l'érection de son ami, commençant à la caresser avec dextérité. Ils échangent des baisers brefs, leurs mains bougeant en rythme, en longues et rapides caresses sur leurs membres gorgés de sang.

Les premières gouttes de liquide séminal se mêlent à l'eau, et ils cessent tout mouvement pour se regarder dans les yeux. Il ne faut pas que ça aille trop vite. Il faut que ça dure, au moins un peu.

Ils s'embrassent avec passion, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La langue de Georg lèche le pourtour des lèvres de Gustav, tirant la chair, l'aspirant dans sa bouche, la mordant. Très vite, le baiser dégénère et leurs mains, à nouveau, caressent fébrilement leurs corps mordillés, et Georg profite de la distraction de Gustav pour les laisser glisser jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il palpe sans délicatesse, glissant un doigt calleux entre elles.

Le batteur se cambre et gémit lourdement, collant à nouveau sa bouche à celle de Georg, massant de son pouce le muscle qui se détend rapidement –après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Un petit gémissement désapprobateur monte de la gorge de Gustav quand le bassiste retire son doigt, continuant à masser l'extérieur du muscle, mais saisissant de l'autre la bouteille d'après-shampooing qui se trouve sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il en enduit ses doigts avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour son ami, qui se contente de soulever son bassin hors de l'eau, à genoux dans la baignoire, de chaque côté des cuisses de Georg.

Celui-ci introduit trois doigts dans l'anus de Gustav, le regardant rejeter la tête en arrière, les mains posées sur ses épaules. Georg tend le cou, embrassant le bout du sexe du blond, tandis qu'il bouge doucement ses doigts, effleurant la prostate de Gustav qui halète brusquement. Il contracte ses muscles, obligeant au bout de quelques instants Georg à retirer ses doigts.

D'autorité, il saisit l'après-shampooing qui leur fait office de lubrifiant ce soir, et en recouvre l'érection de Georg. Il repose le flacon et soulève ses hanches, les mains de son ami accompagnant le mouvement.

Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, et leurs gestes ont perdu tout rapidité, toute passion effrénée. C'est lentement que Gustav s'empale sur le sexe dur de Georg, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte dans une exquise expression de désir enfin contenté.

Une fois que Georg est entièrement en lui, il recommence à respirer, doucement, avant de poser un baiser sur son front humide, enlaçant son cou de ses bras, comme Georg enserre son torse.

La baignoire, dont l'eau, maintenant tiède et troublée, les entoure, les force à être collés l'un contre l'autre, même s'il s'agit de la baignoire de marbre d'une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse. C'est plus proche du bassiste que jamais que Gustav commence à bouger, le plaisir le brûlant comme l'érection glisse contre sa prostate, la frottant presque douloureusement.

Très vite, les coups de rein s'accélèrent, et à nouveau, leurs gémissements emplissent la pièce. Georg oriente le bassin de Gustav de ses larges mains, créant un angle parfait qui envoie à chaque fois son sexe dans la prostate du batteur.

Le plaisir les submerge, et rapidement, Georg sent les ongles de Gustav se planter dans sa nuque, son étreinte se resserrer plus se relâcher brusquement comme il jouit contre son estomac. Deux accoups supplémentaires, et Georg éjacule à son tour, enfoncé dans le ventre du batteur qui embrasse son visage alors qu'il se retire de lui. Ils se redressent, et reprennent leur souffle enlacés contre le mur froid de la salle de bain.

Ils échangent des baisers brefs, incapables de s'embrasser trop longtemps, tremblant et échangeant de doux murmures. L'eau autour de leurs chevilles refroidit, de même que celle qui a coulé sur le sol, imbibant le tapis et étalent des flaques sur le carrelage de la pièce. Quelques gouttes de condensation glissent le long du miroir recouvert de buée. La fine couche d'eau le rend presque opaque, et lorsqu'ils y jettent un regard, il ne leur renvoie pas leur image.

Celle de deux hommes enlacés, nus, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux amoureux.

Cette image-là n'appartient qu'à eux.


End file.
